Snowflakes
by Reusch17
Summary: Just a little Christmas thing with a troubled Setsuna and a sad Konoka. Don't worry it ends better then it sounds.


**Snowflakes**

**Alright so Konosetsu fic #2. As Usual the universe hates me and I don't own anything.**

The gray winter sky was slowly darkening into navy blue that was dotted with stars. The snow lay crisp and white upon the surrounding areas of Mahora offering an angelic aura around the campus. Most of the students were curled up in the warmth of their dorm rooms enjoying the Friday night that was the prelude to what was looking to be a beautiful winter weekend. Most of the students except for one…

Sakurazaki Setsuna stood stock still in the middle of the forest, eyes closed and one hand clenched upon Yunagi. In the blink of an eye she proceeded to perform a series of moves, slicing her blade through the air with intense swiftness. At the end of the kata, Yunagi was placed back in its sheath. Setsuna opened her eyes and looked up into the sky. She sighed as she lowered her head watching her breath linger in the cool night air. She had been out training for hours now and the cold was starting to take its toll on her body. She shivered a bit as she started jogging on the spot to try and warm her body up. After a few minutes she took of at a run deeper into the woods leaving further behind her the lights of Mahora.

"What time is it Asuna?" Konoka asked as she leaned against the window of her dorm room, creating a glistening fog of condensation on the window with her breath.

"It's 7:23. What time did she say she would be here?" Asuna asked as she looked at her friend.

"She said she would be here at 7:00 to help me put up the Christmas decorations. It's the first Christmas since we became a couple and I wanted her to help me prepare for it." Pouted the chocolate haired girl.

"I'm sure she just got caught up in her patrol toni…"

"She wasn't on patrol tonight." Konoka cut in. "She said that she would be training." Silence filled the room as Asuna took in the healers words. "She sounded depressed, but wouldn't tell me why." She finished in a small voice.

"You know she still has problems opening up… even to you. You have to give her more time. It's not easy for her. Whatever it is I'm sure she'll be able to work it out… And the most important thing that you can do is be there for her. She hasn't had the easiest life you know."

"I know, but I just wish she wasn't so reserved. I worry about her, but I can't help her if she won't let me." Asuna watched a tear slide down Konoka's cheek.

'_Damn it Setsuna. I know you don't mean to do it, but you keep hurting Konoka.'_ Asuna thought as she shook her head.

"It will work out Konoka. Just wait for her. She will come to her senses._ Even if I have to help her get there. _

"Sniff, Thank you Asuna." Konoka said smiling at her friend. "God I'm sorry Asuna you should be at Evangeline-san's right now."

"Oh it's alright. I'm sure she's busy enough with Negi. Anyways I know Negi and I are staying there tonight, but if you need anything just give us a call alright." She said placing a hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I should be alright. She'll show up… I know she will." Konoka said giving Asuna a small smile.

"Alright then I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." With that Asuna grabbed her bag and left the room.

Asuna opened the door from the dorm rooms to the outside and shuddered as a cold wind blew around her.

"Christ that's cold." She said tightening the scarf around her neck. She started to walk down the path that would lead her to Evangeline's place. She was halfway there when she heard something off to the side. She stopped and looked around straining her ears to find the direction of the noise. She heard it again and spun to her right. Emerging from the woods came Setsuna. She was damp with perspiration and looked frozen considering she was in nothing, but a pair of jeans and sweatshirt.

"Setsuna!?" Asuna said catching the swordswoman's attention.

"Asuna-san? What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question. You know that Konoka is in her room crying because you're not there. Because you're hiding something from her and refusing to open up to her… like you always do." Asuna said with a dangerous tone. Setsuna turned her gaze to the snow covered path, refusing to meet eyes with Asuna. "What's wrong with you? You were supposed to meet her 45 minutes ago and instead you're out here running through the woods and from the looks of it trying to catch a cold."

"I was training." Setsuna said never taking her eyes off the ground.

"Don't give me that. Something's bothering you and it's affecting Konoka as well. I know you don't mean to hurt her, but by not confiding in her you are."

"Look it's not that simple." Setsuna yelled, finally looking at Asuna. "I… I have some issues that I don't want to bother Kono-chan with. They're my problems and I'll handle them myself."

"Setsuna… I know your life hasn't been easy, but you have friends now… People who care for you and no matter what we're all here for you. Especially Konoka. You need to go talk to her. She's really worried and I can't imagine she'll be all that pleased when she finds out you ditched her to make yourself sick." Asuna said placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I don't want her to worry about me." Setsuna whispered. "I want nothing more than for her to be happy."

"You make her happy, Setsuna… You! Why can't you see that? Everyone else does." Setsuna looked at Asuna and could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

'_Is Asuna right? Do I really make Kono-chan happy? I feel as if all I do is bring my problems down on her. How can I make her happy when I'm so unhappy myself…except when I'm around her. Just her smile fills my heart with joy. I would do anything to make her happy… Even if it means opening up about my past.' _

"Thank you Asuna. I know what I have to do now." With that Setsuna ran off down the path towards the dorms.

"Sheesh. I thought it was ridiculous enough when those two couldn't even say what they felt for each other, but they're just as bad now as a couple. I hope Setsuna settles everything." Asuna turned and continued on her way.

Back at the dorms Setsuna was now standing in front of the door to Konoka's room. She lifted her hand to knock, but hesitated before her fist would have landed. She took a deep breath and steeled herself and then knocked on the door. She received no answer. She knocked again, but was met with the same silence. She then tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. She opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her. Once inside she looked around the room until her gaze fell upon the girl she knew she loved more than anything. Konoka was curled up on the couch fast asleep. Setsuna walked over and sat next to the healer. She stroked her hair as she looked at the peaceful face which still showed signs of tears. It broke Setsuna's heart to know that she had been the cause of this. She sighed as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon the boxes of Christmas decorations that sat beside a pine tree in the corner of the room. A smile crept on Setsuna's face as she removed herself from the couch.

Konoka woke to the sounds of someone moving around. _'Strange…I thought Asuna and Negi were gone for the night'._ She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There were wreaths, bells and other assorted Christmas decorations hanging from the walls. All the doors and windows were trimmed in garlands and lights. The room was filled with Festive decorations. She was brought out of her shock by the calm voice, that she knew belonged to her one and only angel.

"Evening." Setsuna said as she walked in from the kitchen with a tray with tea on it.

"Secchan? Wha.. I mean… Did you do all this?" She asked gesturing to the decorations.

"Yeah. I know that you were really looking forward to decorating, but then I didn't show up." Setsuna said as she lowered her gaze to the floor again. "I'm sorry."

"Secchan…" Konoka said as she got up from the couch.

"I know that I've been really distant lately and I'm sorry for that. The reason is that Christmas is a really hard time for me. I was alone for so long when I was training that I never really had a Christmas. It hurt to see how much everyone else enjoyed the holiday while I was alone… and forgotten."

"Secchan you were never forgotten by me. Every year we were apart you were always on my mind. More so at Christmas. I always wondered where you were and what you were doing. I could never forget you Secchan… and I never will. Besides… you're not alone anymore. You have all your friends here, Negi, Asuna… and… me. You'll always have me and you'll never be alone again. I promise." Konoka said as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Setsuna's lips. When the kiss ended Setsuna spoke up.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I never mea…" She was cut off by Konoka's lips in another kiss.

"Stop apologizing Secchan. You're forgiven… although I'm sad that you finished decorating without my help." She pouted with that cute face of hers.

"Well… I didn't exactly finish." Setsuna replied pointing to the corner where the tree sat… undecorated. "I figured it would be nice to trim the tree together." She said as she smiled at Konoka. Konoka squealed in glee at this and grabbed Setsuna's hand dragging her over to the tree.

The next thirty minutes saw the two of them laughing and having fun as they decorated the tree. Once they were done they stood back to admire their work.

"It's beautiful." Konoka said, the lights of the tree reflecting in her eyes making them sparkle. Setsuna turned to look at her.

"Not as beautiful as you." She said as she pulled Konoka in for a deep kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other Setsuna chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Konoka asked eyeing her girlfriend curiously. Setsuna pointed over their heads to where mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

"I have to make sure I get you under this more often." She smirked as she pulled Konoka in for another kiss. Once they parted it was Konoka's turn to laugh. She took Setsuna's hand and led her to the window where they stood watching the snow fall softly onto the ground. Setsuna had her left arm wrapped around Konoka's waist and was resting her head on Konoka's which rested on her shoulder.

"I love watching all the snowflakes falling..."Konoka said while continuing to gaze out the window. "It's even better when you're with me. I love you Secchan."

"I love you too Kono-chan."

**Alright so there it is. Please let me know what you think in the form of reviewing. Thanks.**


End file.
